


Angst for Days

by RedPastaSauce



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPastaSauce/pseuds/RedPastaSauce
Summary: Travis takes Sal hostage and Larry comes to his rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

Trigger warning*- sexual harassment and abuse, rape/ non-consent, threats, suicide attempt, cutting  
I know depressing but you've been warned. Lolz major angst

“ Hey. Let me come over later.” the blonde haired boy gruffly said into Sal’s ear.  
“ JESUS CHRIST! Oh, it's just you. God you scared the shit out of me Travis,” Sal responded after jumping and turning to face Travis, “ No.”  
“ No, what, dipshit?” Travis leaned one arm, wrist to elbow, on the lockers next to him slowing him get unnecessarily close to Sal.  
“ I'm not letting you come to my house. My dad is away on business and my home is the only place you can't ridicule me so, no.” Sal said shoving Travis’ arm out of his way and started walking to class.  
“ But you're my tutor. You have to help me. The test is next week and I can't fail! Please? I really need help! I won't tease you, I promise!” Travis pleaded as he followed Sal.  
“ No. I'm only your tutor when my dad is there. You have to behave when my dad is there.” Sal replied, walking faster.  
“ Okay, how about, I buy pizza for while we study and promise not to pick on you?” Travis asked after taking Sal’s books so he had to listen to him.  
“ Deal! Gimme back my books or I'm gonna be late to class!” Sal yelled jumping for the books that Travis was holding over his head. Travis lowered the books and smiled.  
“ See ya later loser,” Travis said with a smirk, walking the other direction.  
“ We have the same class dumbass,” Sal said while the minute bell rang.  
“ Oh, yeah,” Travis murmured turning on his heel and running to catch up with Sal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sal drank the apple juice that Travis had given him on the walk home but it was hardly peaceful with Travis yammering on about God knows what, Sal just tuned him out and focused on walking. Finally, they arrived at Sal's apartment.  
“ Alright, you call Papa Johns and I'm gonna go change into more comfy studying clothes,” Sal said while unlocking his front door. Travis’ eyes traced Sals body stopping at his ass. The door swung open and Sal skipped in, his hips swaying as he did so making the hunger in Travis’ eyes grow.  
“ You know where the phone is, I'm gonna go change,” Sal yelled over his shoulder while walking to his room. He felt a little strange, had that apple juice gone bad?  
“ Okay,” Travis replied, still watching as Sal closed his door with a click. He didn't lock it… perfect Travis thought to himself creeping down the hallway.

He opened the door with creak and closed it locking it behind him. Sal had just taken off his shirt when he noticed Travis had come into his room.  
“ Uhhhh… hey what're you doing in here? I told you to go order pizza,” Sal said slurring and trying to slip his shirt back on. Travis walked over and grabbed Sals hand to stop him from putting his shirt back on. Travis stood and stared at his bare chest, his pale skin, his pink nipples. Travis’ eyes wandered all over his body, his mouth was slightly open, his face flushed. Sal dropped his shirt and used his other hand to cover himself. Travis grabbed his other hand and forced him onto the bed behind him.  
“ W-what are you d-doing!?!” Sal stuttered. Travis had let go of his hands and was now towering over him with a smirk on his face. Sal tried to sit back up but felt a hand on his chest push him down harshly.  
“ What does it look like Sal?” Travis said with a sneer. He leaned down putting more pressure on Sal's chest. Travis put his knee on the bed in between Sal's legs.  
“ Stop! L-leave me alone!” Sal cried. Travis released his chest only to punch him in the stomach. Sal let out a large grunt. Travis shushed him and pulled off his mask. “ Give it back!” Sal yelped and tried to grab it back before getting slapped across the face.  
“ SHUT UP!” Travis yelled before pounding his lips against Sal's. Sal put his hands on Travis’ chest and tried to push him off but failed miserably. Travis barely pulled back but then stood and went into the living to his backpack. He pulled out a piece of rope and a bottle of lube. He stormed back into Sal's room after putting the lube in his pocket and grabbed Sal's wrists and tied his wrists to the headboard. Travis kissed his lips again but this time bit down on his bottom lip making Sal gasp, an opportunity Travis would take advantage of, slipping his tongue in Sal's mouth. Travis palmed Sally through his pants. Sal bit Travis’ tongue causing Travis to pull back.  
“ What the hell is your problem?” Travis yelled down at Sal then said with a knowing smirk, “ You're a virgin. It's gonna be okay. I'll go easy on you.” Travis leaned down and started kissing Sals neck, Sal shivered. Travis traced his hand up Sal's crotch until he was at the button on his pants. Sal tried to kick and scream but it seemed like he was frozen, paralyzed with fear. The drink was drugged, if only he hadn't drinken that apple juice.  
“ Stop…” Sal said to the best of his ability, “ You can't do this! I can't believe you drugged me!” Sal mustered just enough energy to scream at him. Travis bit into his neck as he unbuttoned his pants. Sal's mind attempted to protect him by sucking him into his own world inside his mind but this was all too real to escape from. Sal gave up and started to cry, his shoulders heaving. Travis slid his hands into Sal's pants and palmed him through his boxers. Travis trailed kisses, hickeys and bites down to his nipples. Travis glanced up at Sals bawling face and leaned back.  
“ You know Sal, this is your fault, I was totally willing to wait for you to fall in love with me but you kept rejecting me. ME. My love. So I guess I'll have to make you feel so good that you have to love me,” Travis leaned closer to Sal's ear, “ It's all your fault.” Sal shivered. Travis slid his hand up and under the hem of Sal's pants and shoved them past his knees. He continued to palm him while leaning down to his nipples and taking one into his mouth. His tongue swished over the hard bud and sucked while using his other hand to play and pinch the neglected one. Sal cried harder at the feeling of his growing erection.  
“ That's my boy,” Travis said against Sal's chest, noticing the tent forming under his hand. Travis grabbed his boxers and ripped them right off of him. Travis sat up on his knees and looked at Sals erection. Travis got off the bed and shoved Sal's pants off of his legs. Sal yelped as he felt Travis taking his growing length into his hand. Travis swished his thumb over the his head that was dripping with pre-cum. Travis shoved three fingers in Sals mouth and swished them around before shoving them so far back that they caught his gag reflex causing him to spit up as he harshly stroked him. Travis removed his fingers, leaving behind a trail of spit on Sal's chest. Sal screamed as he felt a slimy wet finger enter him. Travis wiggled the finger around until he felt that Sal had gotten use to it then added another, another finger another scream. Travis searched inside Sal looking for his prostate until…  
“ AAAAAA! OH GOD! I don't want this to feel good stop…” Sal screamed and cried harder than before as Travis abused his prostate before pulling out. A sigh of pain and relief fell from Sal's mouth before he saw Travis take off his shirt and grab something out of his back pocket. Travis’ pant flew off at a remarkable speed, now Sal could clearly see his erection and a small bottle of lube in his hand. His boxers were now with the discarded clothes on the floor and before he knew it Travis was all lubed up and positioned at his entrance. Sal gasped for air and dug at his ropes as he felt Travis enter him. Sal cried and cried and begged Travis to stop but he never did. Travis found his rhythm and started pounding into Sal as he wept and screamed. A smug smile grew on Travis’ face before arching his back and coming into Sal. Sal screamed as he felt the warm liquid squirt inside of him. Sal fainted.

Travis cleaned himself and left Sal's apartment with smug satisfaction. Sal was left in a pool of Travis’ cum and sweat as he cried in his sleep. Sal woke up about 3 hours later untied but still a mess. Sal tried to sit up but struggled instead. He looked over at his nightstand to find out the time only to find a note taped to his alarm clock. It read ‘ You're mine now so you have to act like it wherever you are, no flirting with other people, no running. I'm gonna fuck you whenever I want and wherever I want and if you tell anyone about this I'll make you a fucking orphan. Got it? Don't be a stranger. -Travis’. Sal remembered what happened and burst into tears again. He was still completely naked and decided he needed to get dressed. He tried to stand but fell to the floor and cried out in pain as he felt his insides burn. He had experienced worse pain before he could get up. Or could he? He reached for his phone and clicked through speed dial until he found Ash's number and clicked the call button.  
“ Can you come over?” Sal whispered into the phone.  
“ Yeah why?” Ash spoke in a soft and familiar tone that made Sal smile.  
“ Just come over okay?” Sal hung up.  
Minutes later Ash was using her spare key to get into his apartment. Sal looked around and found that nothing was really out of place then walked to Sal's room. She knocked quietly and came in to find Sal on the floor completely naked and sobbing. Ash rushed over and took him into her arms.  
“ What happened?” Ash asked worried.  
Shit. Sal couldn't tell anyone, “ I don't want to talk about it,” Sal mumbled. That should hold her off for long enough.  
“ Okay. Wow, you're a mess. Need help in the shower? Or getting dressed?” Ash asked. It was nothing for them to shower together, he was gay, she was lesbian, they had no interest in each other.  
“ Yeah…” Sal replied oddly embarrassed. Ash silently stood and bridal carried Sal to the shower.  
“ Wait here, I'm gonna go get a chair for you,” Ash said setting him down of the closed toilet lid. She soon returned with a foldable chair that she set in the tub under the showerhead. She picked him up and set him in the chair before turning on the water. She cleaned his body gently and brushed out his hair. Sal felt so much cleaner and better now that he wasn't covered in Travis’cum.  
“ So, wanna talk about it now?” Ash asked after blow drying his hair and helping him change into clean clothes and setting him up with a bowl of ice cream.  
“ Nope,” Sal stated nonchalantly even though his brain and heart were both telling him to tell her. But he knew better, Travis' dad definitely had ties to the cult which meant Travis most likely did too. He couldn't risk it. Ash nodded silently in response and left the matter there. They had school the next day, at the thought of which Sal failed to hold back his tears, so Ash went home early. Sal changed his sheets and went to bed. The nightmares that night were different, they were more like memories of what happened previously that day.  
\-----------------------------The Next Day----------------------------  
“ Good morning Sally Face,” Larry said behind him and Sal jumped.  
“ Larry Face!” Sal practically yelled with a loud awkward chuckle.  
“ Whoa, dude, you're jumpy, you alright?” Larry asked laying his hands gently on Sal's shoulders. Sal shivered against his own will.  
“ Are you cold dude?” Larry asked while taking his jacket off. He put it around Sal's shoulders and Sal hugged it close to his body.  
“ Thanks Larry,” Sal said still hugging the jacket. Sal felt a hand run up his thigh and squeeze his ass making Sal jump and run behind Larry. It was more of a waddle than a run but it got him over to Larry quick enough. Travis frowned when he watched Sal run behind Larry. Larry took a protective stance.  
“ Babe? What's wrong it's just me,” Travis said innocently with a shit eating grin. Sal remembered the note and choked back tears as he shrugged off the jacket and slowly walked over to Travis. Travis pet his head before leaning down and removing his mask just enough to kiss him on the lips. Sal dropped the jacket he was still holding and Travis kicked it over to Larry before deepening the kiss, pending his tongue into Sal's mouth. Finally Travis parted and Sal pulled his mask back down looking at the floor.  
“ We're dating Larry, if you didn't catch that. No more flirting with MY Sally Face, okay?” Travis spit the word ‘my’ like a dagger and judging by Larry's reaction, it hit the target.  
“ Is that true Sal?” Larry asked and Sal looked up just enough to see Larry's eyes brimming with tears.  
“ Y-Yes…” Sal watched as Larry stormed off and just stood there, completely helpless, vulnerable, and broken.  
Travis put his arm around Sal's waist and pulled him to the nearest janitors closet. Once inside locked the door and slammed him against the wall and Sal broke, he couldn't hold in the tears anymore.  
“ What the fuck was that, huh?” Travis yelled in his ear. Sal cowered fear filling his body.  
“ I'm sorry… I'm just not… used… to it yet…” Sal managed to huff out between sobs. Travis seemed to accept this and let him fall to the floor.  
“ Baby, I don't like scaring you, or hurting you, or raping you but, you make me do this,” Travis said with a sigh, squatting next to Sal. Sal sobbed harder as he got in close proximity. Travis grabbed a roll of toilet paper from the shelf next to them and took off Sal's mask to dab away the tears falling down his face. Travis peppered kisses all over his face and strangely enough it made him feel better but, he knew it was apart of some scheme and quickly shrugged off the feeling of security. Sal and Travis walked out of the closet hand in hand, even though Sal had half a mind to pull away but, he knew better. Sal kept his head down in shame and sadness.  
“ Hey what's bothering you?” Travis squatted down to face him.  
“ You have to meet my dad… He never lets me date unless he meets them…” Sal said making an excuse for his behavior. Travis beamed.  
“ Awesome! I'd love you meet your dad!” Travis said before standing and hugging Sal. Sal resisted the urge to pull away. C'mon Sal, be good… Sal thought to himself before wrapping his arms around Travis and burying his face in Travis’ shoulder.  
“ He was away but, he's coming home tonight-” Sal began but was cut off.  
“ Perfect! I'll come over tonight then!” Travis said before breaking the hug and skipping off into the bathroom. Sal took the chance and ran out of the school.  
Sal ran around back and collapsed on the ground. It took so much energy not to cry in front of Larry. He ached all over and didn't notice the figure standing beside him until it was too late. He was already crying and what did it matter if some random stoner saw his face, they would just think they were tripping, so he took off his mask and let it all out but his breath hitched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sal looked up and saw Larry standing over him with a fag in his hand.  
“ What's up dude? Are you really dating Trav-” Sal jumped up and wrapped his arms around Larry's neck, cutting him off.  
“ Gimme a hit and don't say that name okay?” Sal whispered into his ear. Sal broke the hug and backed away so Larry could get him a cig.  
“ You sure man? These things always mess with ya,” Larry asked genuine concern in his voice. Sal nodded vigorously, all the other times he smoked he still had a little sanity left but now, any sanity he had was completely shattered. Larry popped the cig in Sal's mouth and lit it with his. They were dangerously close to each other but in times like these he loved being close to Larry.  
“ Man, you're a wreck. But you don't wanna talk about it right? You never wanna talk about anything anymore,” Larry said taking a long drag. Sal could feel himself relaxing.  
“ I do wanna talk but I can't. What am supposed to do about that? Who am I supposed to be in this situation? Because I sure as hell don't feel like myself,” Sal replied inhaling and exhaling, feeling better than before.  
“ You're being hella cryptic dude. What am I supposed to say? If you don't feel like yourself then find where you do feel like yourself ya know?”  
“ I feel more like myself here with you than I think I ever have man.” Larry threw his cig on the ground and crushed it in a flash before taking the fag out of Sal's mouth and pressing his lips to Sal's. Sal leaned into the kiss gripping the collar of Larry's shirt and standing on his tippy-toes. Shit, I can't do this Sal thought pulling away from Larry. The absence of Larry's lips on his felt horrible and he pressed his fingers to his mouth before bolting off of the school property.  
Sal arrived at his apartment and slammed the door shut behind him, locking it. He sank against the door sobbing. He had forgotten all of his things at school, his bag, mask, and phone. He'd have to go back later but for now Sal went into the kitchen.  
*At School Because TRIGGERED*  
“ Hey, can you give this to Sal later?” Larry gave Ash Sal's mask.  
“ Yeah, did he go home? And when did he-” Ash was cut off as Travis punched Larry in the face.  
“ WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SALLY FACE?” Travis screamed as he caught Larry by his collar to stop him from falling to the ground.  
“ I'm sorry-” Larry was cut off by another punch to the teeth. His nose was bleeding but he didn't care, what had he done? He kissed Sal and made him run away. He felt to bad about what he had done to worry about being pummeled. Larry closed his eyes to accept his beating but instead was dropped to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. (It's happy btw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited and requested chapter 2!

Travis busted down the door to Sal's apartment and barged in. He yelled out for Sal and ran around the space before finding Sal in the kitchen with his wrists slit.  
“OH MY GOD! SAL! SALLY FACE! WAKE UP!” Travis yelled and quickly pulled out his phone to call 911.   
~~~  
Sal woke up in a cold room and on a stiff bed. He realized where he was. A hospital. Someone had to have found him. Dammit. He looked around. Travis was there. He subconsciously scooted away but Travis dragged him back toward him.  
“ Kitten, baby, sweetie, I was so scared but you're okay and I'm here baby.” Travis stood up and got on the bed with Sal. Sal froze as Travis put his arms around Sal's fragile body. Larry, Ash, and Todd all stumbled into the room.  
“SAL!” Ash yelled. Travis shot up into a sitting position. Ash pushed him out of the way and hugged Sal. Sal hugged back. Todd joined Ash but Larry hung back. Travis stood back until he saw Larry. Travis lunged toward Larry.  
“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I KNOW IT YOU BASTARD!” Travis spat out as he knocked Larry to the floor and Larry spit out blood from his mouth. Larry got up quickly and ran towards Travis and punched him in the gut.  
“ SAL WAS DOING SO GOOD BUT NOW THAT HE'S DATING YOU HE DECIDED TO START AGAIN? WHAT A COINCIDENCE!” Sal started to cry as he watched the two boys fight.  
“ STOP! YOU'RE MAKING HIM CRY, YOU GUYS!” Ash to the rescue, as always. Both boys stopped and looked at Sal. Sal just then realized that he didn't have his mask on. He scrambled to find it.  
“ M-My mask!” Sal exclaimed. Ash waved Larry over. He got up but Travis followed. Larry pulled the mask out of the purse Ash had slung over a chair when she came in. As soon as Travis saw the mask he snatched it out of Larry's hand and walked back over to the bed. Sal instinctively flinched as Travis cradled his cheek. Travis wrapped the straps around his head gently.  
“ Hey Sal, can we talk, alone?” Ash asked. He nodded and Ash told Todd to keep an eye on the other two. “ Sal? Are you okay?” Ash asked, “ You can tell me anything, you know that right?”  
“ Ash… I'm not okay but if I tell you about it someone will get hurt…” Sal said in response.  
“ Sal, is it Travis? I was shocked when you told us that you and Travis were dating. And by the way, you flinched at his touch, I would assume that he's blackmailing you or something.” Ash had it a figured out.  
“ Ash…” Sal started to sob, “ H-He raped me and said if I told anyone he would kill my dad… I have to go along with it… I can't be an orphan…” Sal sobbed out into Ash’s shoulder.  
“ H-He did what?” Sal saw Ash twitch in anger. Oh no.   
“ Ash! You can't do anything about it! I don't want my dad to die!” Sal cried.  
“ Oh, your dad won't be the one to die!” Ash said in a voice low and menacing. Sal was scared. “ Y'all can come back in now,” Ash yelled and the boys entered the room. Ash saw Travis and got up. Ash walked over to him as calm as she could. Ash pulled a pen out of her pocket and stabbed him in the left nut. Travis cried out in pain.  
“ ASH!” Sal cried out.  
“ Ash! What'd you do that for?” Larry yelled. Todd went over to the bed and hugged Sal. He shushed Sal. Did he hear? Damn him and his amazing hearing. “ I know we hate him but that's no reason to make him unable to reproduce!”   
“ HE RAPED SAL!” Ash yelled back.   
“ HE WHAT?!?!” Larry yelled. Sal was getting a headache. Sal held his ears closed and shut his eyes tight. He could still hear their yelling but it wasn't as loud anymore. Sal fainted.   
He woke up in Larry’s arms. He looked around. He was home. He was warm. But still broken.  
“ Sal, you're awake!” Larry kissed Sal on the forehead. “ I'm so sorry. I should've known something was up and-”  
“ Shut up and kiss me.” Sal pulled on Larry's collar. Larry kissed him and held him close. Like he had never been broken. Like he wasn't worthless. Like he loved him.  
“ Sal, what can I do?” Larry pulled away from the kiss ever so slightly.  
“ I… Travis took my virginity… He took my first kiss… I've never felt that intimate with anyone… It wasn't even my choice… I wanted you to be the one who… Got that intimate connection…” Sal leaned up to Larry's ear. “ I want you…”   
“ Sal! What are you saying? Are you asking me to fuck you?” Larry blushed.  
“ I need to feel someone else inside me… Someone who isn't a monster…” Sal whispered and looked away. Larry pulled his face to look at his.  
“ Sal, are you sure?” Larry looked in his eyes.  
“ Yeah. I've never been surer of anything in my life.” Larry kissed Sal but it wasn't the same as the other one. It was hungry and desperate. Almost like Larry was afraid Sal would run away. Sal kissed back. He picked Sal up while still kissing him and carried him to his bedroom.  
“ Is this okay?” Larry asked as he laid him down on the bed. Sal nodded. Larry kissed him again but this time Sal opened his mouth so Larry could slip his tongue into his mouth. Larry tentatively explored Sal's mouth. Sal slipped his hands under Larry's shirt. Larry took off his shirt and Sal slipped out of his. Larry kissed down his chest and licked his nipple. Sal moaned and grabbed Larry's hair. Larry licked and kissed and nipped all down his body. Sal pulled down his pants to reveal a tent in his boxers. Larry hastily took his off as well.  
“ Are you still okay with this?” Larry asked again. Sal smiled and cupped his cheek.  
“ Yes, Larry. I love you and I want this.” Sal looked into his eyes. Larry kissed him once again. Sal pulled a box of condoms and a bottle of lube out of his nightstand.  
“ Why do you have those?” Larry asked as Sal slipped out of his boxers. Larry stared for a minute. His dick had a bead of precum on the tip and he was flushed all the way down to his stomach.  
“ S-Stop staring!” Larry looked away and blushed profusely. “ Travis made me keep this stuff for when he came over…”   
“ Oh… Well, I guess he won't be the one using it this time. And Sal, I don't care where you got it or who it's from because I'm the one using it. I'm the one who…” Larry leaned down to Sal's ear. “ Is going to fuck you into oblivion.” Sal blushed at Larry's dirty words. Larry slipped out of his boxers as well. Sal held his breath.  
“ You're bigger than Travis… I will definitely need thoroughly prepared.” Larry took a strange sense of pride from the fact that he was bigger than Travis. Sal handed Larry the lube and condoms. Larry took his time to prep Sal and find his prostate. Larry knew as soon as he found it though because Sal cried out in immense pleasure.  
“ L-Larry p-put it i-in… Please!” Sal cried out as Larry hit his prostate. Larry pulled his fingers out and Sal whimpered but immediately stop when he felt something much larger at his tense rim. Larry pushed his head in ever so gently. Sal gasped.  
“ Are you okay?” Larry asked. It took all of his strength not to just slam into Sal all at once.  
“ M-More!” Sal gasped out. Larry pushed in more. Little by little until he bottomed out.  
“ A-Are you okay Sal?” Larry asked. Sal closed his eyes.  
“ M-Move…” Sal gasped out. Larry started to move. Damn. Sal felt so good.   
“ God… You're so tight, baby… You feel so good…” Larry whispered as he leaned down to rest his head on Sal's chest.   
“ Y-You t-too…” Sal said. He pulled Larry's head up to kiss him. Larry once again breached Sal's mouth with his tongue. “ Faster!” Sal gasped out and Larry proceeded to pound into him faster. The room was filled with broken cries and moans. Sal cried out Larry's name as Larry began to stroke his painfully hard cock. It didn't take long for Sal to cum. He spilled over into Larry's hand. Sal convulsed around Larry's dick as he came. Larry took his hand away from Sal and licked the cum off of his hand. With the taste of Sal and his dick being nestled into a warm abyss that was sucking him in he came. He cried out Sals name as he came. He finished off and pulled out. He tied the condom and threw it away in silence. He sat back down on the bed.  
“ I have never cum so hard,” Larry said and Sal laughed out loud. “ Let's get you a bath.”  
“ Okay. Can you carry me? I'm not sure I can walk…” Sal chuckled nervously. Larry picked him up bridal style. He ran a bath for Sal. Travis got arrested. Sal's dad wasn't killed. Larry and Sal lived a happy life. The moved into a different city with Ash, Todd, Neil, Maple, and Chug. It all turned out alright. 

“ That's how I became a psychiatrist. To help people who went through the same things as me.” Sal said to the client who asked why he became a psychiatrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys liked it enough to request chapter so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Im too lazy to write another chapter so sorry, just not feelin it.


End file.
